deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Jeff the Killer
Jefffery "Jeff" Woods, later known as Jeff the Killer, was always troubled by anger issues which only got worse after he and his family moved to a new town. After browsing a story for movies he, and his little brother Liu, confronted a group of bullies who were riding around, and destroying their bikes. The confrontation quickly escalated when the group attacked Liu, though they were quickly beaten back by Jeff. Despite acting in self defense, Jeff and Liu were given the blame by a local cop, who was presumably an associate of one of the bullies' parents, who informed their parents, resulting in Liu being send away to their aunt. After Jeff was forced by his mother to hang out with one of the bullies, he was once again confronted by the trio, with one of them carring a flare gun. Though they only mend to intimidate Jeff, the teen was shot on the side of the head, resulting in half his face being burned. Once he woke up in the hospital he found that Liu had returned, but also overheard a conversation between his parents who were more worried about how Jeff's scars would affect their reputation instead of his well being. Angered at the negglection of his parents care for Liu and himself, Jeff killed his parents with a kitchen knife before saying goodbye too Liu and disappearing into the night. Battle vs. Eddie Gluskin (by Pygmy Hippo 2) A figure in a white hoodie stalked through the streets silently, the only thing visible of his face was his huge grin. Jeff the Killer looked at a large house, the one he was sure his prey was in. Despite his lack of eye lids, Jeff could still see the back gate was open. His grin grew wider. "Hold still, darling." Eddie Gluskin whispered to his new bride who he had tied up on a table with a saw in the basement. She screamed at the man who was perhaps more hideous than her pursuer. "Be quiet!" Eddie punched her, breaking her nose. "We have to consummate our love." Even with blood in her eyes, she could see HIM. "Hey rash-face, that's my kill." "You dare to interrupt our honeymoon?!" "That's a honeymoon, I'd hate to see your anniversary." "Shut your fucking trap, hag!" "And they call me crazy. I've seen your handiwork upstairs and it's messed up even for my standards. However, I'll let you go if you give me her." "OVER MY DEAD BODY!" Eddie lunged at Jeff with his butcher knife which Jeff blocked with his kitchen knife. "Always a fight with other killers, well, go to sleep!" Jeff hissed his response as he kicked Gluskin in the chest knocking him into the wall. The Killer stabbed forwards only to get his knife stuck in the wall as Eddie jabbed him in the groin with his knife. Jeff screamed as he was then beat up by Gluskin's fists and thrown to the other wall. "That hurt, but I wasn't going to use those anyways." Jeff chuckled to ease the pain but heard a saw starting. He barely aboided getting his head slammed into the saw blade and elbowed Gluskin hard in the side. A rib was broken and Gluskin cried out in pain before Jeff got up and ran off to the upstairs with his kitchen knife in tow. "Oh look here, something to drink!" Jeff drank the highly expensive wine before hearing Eddie run in. Jeff was done so he tossed it at Eddie, making his face even more hideous. "You should really invest in plastic surgery!" "Whore!" Gluskin angrily looked around for his opponent, not realizing he was in the bathroom upstairs. Suddenly, The Groom got hit by a towel rack. "This brings back memories." He repeatedly whacked Gluskin with it. "Why so seri-Go to sleep!" The Killer was unprepared for Eddie stabbing him in the chest. The Groom growled as he proceeded to unleash a brutal beat down on his foe, punches, kicks, and throws. He then sprayed some gas into his face. Jeff was barely consious as he was dragged to a room with five nooses. The Groom wrapped it around Jeff's neck. "I try and try, but you all run away or you're so hideously ugly-" Jeff suddenly shot back to life as broke the noose. "UGLY?!" "I've had enough of you!" "GO" Eddie stabbed with his butcher knife but Jeff easily slashed his torso first. "TO" Eddie groaned in pain as Jeff stabbed his shoulders and the butcher knife clattered to the ground. "SLEEP!" The Killer punched The Groom in the chest with such force that it stopped his heart. Chuckling, he then carved a smile and removed the eyelids from the corpse. "That was fun." Jeff put his kitchen knife away and went downstairs to get another bottle before pulling out a lighter. He threw it in and heard his prey screaming. "Well, he thought she was hot, and now she is." Jeff smiled as he drank, fading into the darkness. Winner:Jeff the Killer Expert's Opinion Jeff the Killer was far more experienced, had the overall better weapons, and was far more mentally stable. Eddie Gluskin did have the sleeping gas, and superior strength but Jeff just ran circles around him with his speed. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Party Hard Killer (by Jackthejack) Location: Beach at Miami ''' '''Time: 23:00 Walking across the sandy shore of the Floridian beaches was the infamous internet killer known as Jeff the Killer. A bit of an uncreative name, the boy had to admit, but any publicity was good publicity, and if you had a stupid name, that was just a part of being famous. Currently Jeff was looking at some houses to stalk on the Miami beaches. It wasn't really a surprise when he found that most houses in the area still had their lights on, and people were blaring their music as they parties like nothing could go wrong. Jeff was just about to call off his walk on the beach and label it a failure when he noticed a big house off in the distance. This was different from the other ones, the lights were off completely and, when he got closer to it, he couldn’t hear any loud music blaring from within the establishment. This made the killer’s already wide, etched in smile widen a little more as he quickened his pace towards the house. Sure, maybe there wasn’t anyone in this house, but personally that’d be all the better. He hated being outside at night, and at least being in a house would let him have a safe place to sleep for the night. So, Jeff slowly approached the beach house and glanced around at the front porch as he moved towards the front door. There was a bunch of garbage on the ground. The basic party stuff like red solo cups and big piles of confetti and paper plates. There was even some food on the ground like slices of pizza or burgers. Though, before Jeff had gotten to the door, he would spot something out of the corner of his eyes that would cause him to stop where he was. There on the ground was a dead body, eyes seemingly still wide with horror. Jeff, not exactly shy of dead bodies, kneeled down next to the body and tried to figure out how this person had died. A man, it seemed, and from the looks of it he died from a couple of stab wounds and a slit throat. Huh. He wasn’t expecting that when he came here. “Neat handiwork,” he muttered under his breath as he stood back up. Well, it sucks that he wasn’t able to get to the guy before someone else had, but hopefully this place was still safe to sleep in. Jeff tried the handle to the door and, unsurprisingly, it had opened. Murderers weren't exactly the tidiest when leaving a crime scene, so Jeff was not surprised when the door opened easily and he was able to slip inside. He was surprised by the fact that there were a lot more dead bodies around here than he had expected. If he tried to count them all, there were probably five or so people in the room he was in alone, and even then that was only from his position at the front door. Jeff tilted his head and reached for a light switch. He flicked it on and the front room was filled with light, illuminating upon the bloody scene in front of him. “Seems like I have some competition,” he muttered as he walked to the center of the room, his foot splashing into a puddle of blood as he moved. Only when he was in the center of the room did he hear a distant crash from one of the rooms of the house. This crash was followed by several thuds and what sounded like glass breaking. There was some sort of struggle going on. The house wasn’t empty. Jeff grinned ever so slightly at this as he moved towards the source of the sound. It took him going up the stairs and into a bedroom to see what was going on. In the bathroom that lead off from the bedroom, which also contained the only source of light still left on in the house, there was a man kneeling over a woman, his hands around her neck as she flailed her arms around violently. Jeff, needless to say, was mesmerized by the murderer and his technique, and he took a moment to sit down on the bed and watch. It was clear the woman could overpower the man, which was why the masked man would raise a hammer up in the air and slam it down into the woman’s head. From the first hit, she went limp, and Jeff watched as the masked man slammed the hammer into her head multiple times. Blood was splattered onto the tile floor once he had finished, and the man slowly stood up. Darius would suddenly snap his hand towards the direction of the teenage killer, and Jeff would sit there rigid, completely frozen. Darius put the bloodied hammer into his pocket as he took out his wrench. Huh, he must have missed this guy. He thought he swept through the whole house, strange… By the time that Darius moved towards him, wrench in hand. Jeff stood up and began to inch his way towards the door. “Hey, listen, I’m not going to go to the cops,” Jeff said in a hopefully pacifying tone of voice. “I mean, hey, I’m a killer myself. I appreciate your work here, bud. So, how about you just let me stay here for the night and we can just-” Jeff was cut off guard as Darius suddenly lunged towards him with his wrench, attempting to bring it down on the teen’s head. Jeff backed out of the bathroom and away from the swinging tool as he pulled out his own knife. “Oh, I see. I guess we’re going to have to do this the hard way, aren’t we?’ Darius didn’t respond as he moved forward to slam the wrench into Jeff once more, but Jeff sidestepped out of the way and slashed towards Darius. He managed to hit the guy in the arm, causing a moderately sized cut on his arm which stained his sleeve red. Darius winced in pain as he slammed his wrench down onto Jeff’s arm, specifically the one holding the knife. The force of the blow caused Jeff to retract his hand and cradle it towards his chest. This was a perfect opportunity for Darius to slam the wrench into Jeff once more, this time hitting him in the side of his abdomen. Jeff winced once more in pain and backed up just as Darius was going for another swing. Jeff took this as his chance to slash Darius in the shoulder while he was recovering from his missed swing. Darius could barely avoided the swing and was hit by the very top of the blade, leaving a small cut on his shoulder. His movement made him lose balance, though, and Jeff lunged forward in an attempt to stab him. Right before Darius fell to the ground, and right before Jeff made it to him, he chucked the wrench at the teen and hit him right in the forehead . “Ow! You bitch!” Jeff shouted angrily as he pounced onto the man and attempted to stab his knife downward into Darius’ chest. Darius was able to grab the knife handle with both of his hands and just barely held back the blade as it inched towards his chest. Putting a good chunk of his strength into his legs, Darius was able to kick Jeff away from him, causing the teen to drop his knife. The knife skidded along the ground and fell from the edge of the upper floor, falling to the first floor with a clatter. The two killers tried to get their bearings straight and stood up in the dark hallway. They could barely see each other, but Darius was already trying to think of a way to subdue this guy. He hadn’t even been blinking this whole time. Who was this kid? “Fine, I don’t need a knife to beat your ass!” Jeff shouted as he ran towards Darius. He balled his hands up into a fist and delivered a punch to Darius’ face. Even though he hit Darius directly in his hockey mask, the teen didn’t flinch as Darius took several steps back. The Party Killer continued to back up as he pulled out a hammer instead. Jeff leaped forward once more and delivered another punch to Darius’ stomach, this time Darius had doubled over in pain before Jeff had hit him in the back of the head with his closed fist. The darkened hallway became a blur as his vision was affected by that powerful punch. The Party Killer wasn’t going to let that go unpunished and slammed his hammer down onto the teen’s kneecap. The boy’s stance faltered from this as he kneeled down from the pain. Darius took this as another opportunity to run towards the staircase once more, and when he saw that Jeff was getting up, he somewhat hesitant threw his hammer at the teen. He missed, though, and Jeff avoided it before charging at him like some insane football player. The masked killer turned around to run down the stairs but Jeff had ended up tackling him. The two of them tumbled down the stairs and when they finally landed, Jeff was on top of Darius and was punching him in the face repeatedly. After a while of wailing on the masked killer, Jeff slowly stood up and dug his hands into his pockets. Eventually the teen pulled out a lighter in his pocket and grinned. He looked towards Darius and noticed that the killer was trying to get onto his feet once again, but before he could Jeff slammed his fist down onto his head once more, causing him to collapse onto his stomach. “Now one last touch,” Jeff said with a grin as he ripped the mask off of Darius’ face, revealing slightly wide eyes. Jeff let out a psychotic chuckle as he relished in even the smallest amount of fear he saw in those eyes. “I want to get a good look at you as you burn!” As a final measure, Jeff stomped his foot down onto the killer’s chest and quickly ran off to look for anything that he could set on fire. Eventually, Jeff had found a spray can in one of the first floor bathrooms. He grew a devilish grin on his face as he ran back towards the room where he left Darius. Jeff noticed that he moved and he just let out another chuckle as he moved towards the man, who was still on the floor and crawling away from Jeff. “Hey, what did I tell you!?” Jeff asked as he stormed towards Darius and kicked him in the side. The Party Killer would let out a groan of pain as he stopped moving, and Jeff noticed that he seemed to have just gone limp entirely. Instead of just burning him right there, he turned Darius onto his back and showed him the two objects he had. “You see these?” He asked before flicking on the lighter. He sprayed the just above Darius’ face, just barely close enough to burn him. “Yeah, they’re gonna be what turns you into a nice barbecue!” Jeff let out yet another psychotic laugh before aiming the lighter and spray can at the party killer. “Goodbye!” Jeff was just about to spray the flames towards Darius but before he could, he felt a sudden, stabbing pain in his leg. He gasped in pain and kneeled down, looking down at his right leg. There was a knife embedded in it. Not just any knife, though. His knife. Jeff let out a small chuckle as he yanked it out of his flesh. “Using my own knife against me, huh? Aren’t you clever?” Though by the time he looked at Darius once more, the killer was running off towards what Jeff would assume was the exit. Jeff, ignoring the pain in his leg, charged straight towards the Party Killer. Once he had gotten close enough, he grabbed the man and slammed him against a nearby speaker, which Jeff could hear some faint classical music coming from. “Where do you think you’re going, huh!?” Jeff asked as he delivered a punch to Darius’ face, which caused blood to stream down the killer’s face. Darius’ eyes widened and he suddenly mustered all of his strength to push against Jeff and try to get out of his grip. Jeff was relentless, though, and even though Darius was making progress, little by little, Jeff was taking enjoyment in watching him squirm and kept him there. Darius was eventually able to free himself from Jeff’s grip, but before he could run away, Jeff had swept his legs out from under his feet and forced him to the ground. Darius’ fell to the ground and a panic built up in him as he saw Jeff stand over him with his homemade flamethrower once again. Jeff watched as the formerly masked killer tried to frantically crawl away, and instead of questioning his sudden terror, he instead stomped onto Darius’ stomach once more, stopping him entirely. “Now, how about we finish this?” Though just as Jeff was about to torch this killer once and for all, he heard a sudden, loud beeping sound. He frowned and glanced towards the source of the noise only to find that it came from the speaker, which was only a few feet away from him. He frowned and stared at the speaker. “What the-” The speaker suddenly blew up, the blast pushing Jeff several feet back and knocked him unconscious after the explosion. His world went black and his last thought before he went completely unconscious was that he was going to die there. Instead, Jeff would come back to his senses later in the night, and would notice that there was something hanging over his eyes. He mumbled something incoherent before grabbing whatever was in front of his eyes. He was a piece of paper, apparently. Like a long post it note. Jeff sighed and glanced it over, mumbling the words to himself. Just to get things out of the way, I know who you are now, Jeff the Killer. I didn’t notice who you were until I saw you in the lights, and I gotta say, I didn’t expect you to be real. But, you’re impressive, Jeff. You’re another killer, like me, and a competent one at that. So, I have a challenge for you. By the end of the week, how about we try to best each other with our kill count? By the end of the week, we meet up in the construction yard in town, and we’ll see who the better killer is. Who knows, maybe I can beat you at your own game. Though, until then, best regards, Jeff.'' ''Sincerely, Darius, the Party Killer. Jeff grinned slightly as he crumpled the paper up in his hands and tossed it away. Slowly, he stood up and looked around the bloody party. “You’re on, newbie,” he said with a grin as he grabbed his knife once more and walked out of the beach house. WINNER: TIE Expert's Opinion Their weapons did well to counteract each other, and while Jeff could hold an advantage in one area, Darius could have the advantage in a different area. Even in X-Factors the two were fairly even with one another, leading to this tie. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Internet Warriors Category:Horror Warriors Category:Evil Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Criminal Warriors Category:Anti-Villain Warriors Category:Child Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:North American Warriors Category:US Warriors